I Am Not An Adventure By Choice, But By Fate
by Spread
Summary: James Potter is starting his grand adventure. Would you like to Join the ride?


Disclaimer:** What can I say? I am now female, and I am the infallible J.K Rowling. If you believe me then you should get your head checked kiddies. :D Cos I am God. **

**Authors Note:** As I said above. I am God. Here is the first of what is to hopefully be a long list of stories that you all shall enjoy and review. Because that is what you should do. :D Yes I rhymed. Genius I know. Ok, I don't have a beta, so if you are up for the job then let me know yea? That would be fabulous. Anyways. I shall let you get on with this Grand story. Enjoy little grasshoppers.

Chapter One:

"_Life is uncharted territory. It reveals its story one moment at a time" _Leo F Bascaqlia

_____

The whistle blew, loud and clear. Tearful farewells. Steam billowed forth from the train. Animals and people making noises.

One particular family stood out from the rest.

A small boy, maybe ten-years-old, gripped painfully tight to his mothers hand, his tiny face peered up at her, watching her eyes well with tears.

"Oh, James, baby, you are growing up so fast," the woman's voice warbled as she tried to hold back her tears. The boy smiled gently at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Calm down Ginny, don't make the boy panic," the man standing behind her said, smiling, holding onto two younger children's hands. He then looked at the boy, James and grinned. "This is it, James. This is the beginning of the greatest adventure you will ever undertake. Go forth young grasshopper," the mans grin was huge as he finished his speech, James grimaced at the quote.

"Mum," he whined, "Make him stop, he's embarrassing me," his tone was half playful and half serious.

His mum just looked between James and his father, letting out a little, sad sounding giggle.

"I was just telling the truth," his father said, amused, pleading eyes on his wife.

"Seriously, Mum, if you don't make him stop, I am not going to hug you goodbye," he demanded, pulling his hand from his mothers tight grip.

"Oh, okay," she said, just slightly worried that he would hold true to his word, "Harry, stop hassling him, he wants to make friends this year," she let a watery laugh out as her husband, the famous Harry Potter, laughed as well.

"Mu-um," the boy whined for a second time.

"Oh, sorry James, I love you baby. Have fun alright, and do behave," she said, bending down, to hug him. But he flittered out of her arms quickly.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, Al, Lil," he said, looking at everyone in his family, and giving them all hugs, "See you at Christmas maybe," he said, poking his tongue out at them and holding onto his little sister for the longest, before he was pulled back into his mothers arms.

"Oi, Aunt Ginny, let him go, we're going to miss the train, come on James, hurry up you slow poke," a loud voice called out from behind them. James turned to grin at his cousin. Fred was standing there.

"You!" Ginny screeched at the red headed boy who was grinning at her impishly, "you owe me a new vase you little nincompoop," she screeched at her nephew grinning, and wrapping her arms around the boy, "don't let my James get into too much trouble," she pleaded.

"He gets me into trouble, ma'am, not the other way around," Fred giggled, pulling back, grabbing James by the arm and pulling him onto the train, waving over his shoulder.

"We'll owl you Aunt Ginny, I'll look out for him," he called back, diving into a compartment that was, luckily, empty, dragging James with him.

Both boy giggled as the compartment door slid shut with a bang, and they peered out the window with giant grins at James' parents, who smiled and waved back.

The whistle blew once more, and the scarlet train took off, leaving weeping parents and younger siblings behind. James and Fred high fived each other before sitting down on opposite seats.

"Well, glad that is over," Fred said breathlessly, eyes bulging as he looked at his cousin. James breathed deeply in agreeance.

"For a few moments there I wasn't sure if she was going to let me go. wouldn't let go of my hand the crazy woman," James said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Gramps said she is exactly like Gramma was," Fred said, giggling. James nodded his head. The two boys spent the next few minutes gazing out the window in silence, contemplating what was happening to them.

"So, we are finally going," James said calmly, turning to his cousin.

"Apparantly," Fred returned, maintaining the calm James had set.

Fred ran a hand through his red hair, pulling it back off his face and sighed heavily.

"I don't know whether I am excited or nervous," he admitted to his cousin, the only person he would ever admit it to.

"Same," James responded, his face growing serious, his eyes darkening. His tiny hands rubbed at his pale cheeks in nervousness.

"Like, there is so much for us to live up too, how in Merlins name are we going to do that?" Fred mumbled, his eyes staring at James, his hands clenching in fear.

"My dad, your dad, uncle Fred, everyone in our family. It's not fair. We can't even do stuff like grandad Potter and his friends did, everything has been done before, its not fair, how can we be unique?" the black haired boy returned, his dark eyes staring right back.

The two boys musings turned inwards as they contemplated their problem.

The door to their compartment slid open, shocking the two boys out of their thoughts, and in walked Roxanne, Fred's older sister.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you two!" she exclaimed, her voice a shaking mess.

"What's wrong, Rocky?" Fred asked her, concern shining through his voice.

"Oh, nothing, just me thinking you two had missed the train!" her voice was at a high pitch, "I've had Victoire and Dom, and Lou, Luce, and Molly all out looking for you both, Aunt Ginny made it sound like you two had missed the train, begging for me to look for you and shit, crazy woman!" her voice was reaching hysterics and she glared at the two boys.

Suddenly she whipped around and stuck her head out the compartment door, before screeching up the train.

"Found them!" so loud, that silence reigned over the entire train as heads poked out of compartment doors to see who was screaming.

"Good!" was screeched back from the other end of the train, coming from Lucy. The two Weasley girls voice's were ultra loud, coming from a family with a huge number of children had taught them to be loud.

Roxanne turned back to the two boys to find them rubbing their ears from the pitch of her scream. She raised an eyebrow at them with a slight smirk on her face before she left the compartment like nothing had happened.

Fred rolled his eyes at James, mouthing _crazy_ at him, who responded with a snort.

***

Crossing the lake was something James had been told about by Teddy, his God brother, who had just finished Hogwarts himself. Teddy was the person James looked up to the most, and he considered Teddy to be his brother. James wished he was. Nobody took better care of him then Teddy.

James and Fred were seated in a boat with two girls who they hadn't learnt the names of. But James and Fred were paying no attention to them, focused, rather, on the looming castle that they were gaping at.

"Watch yeh heads," Hagrid called from the front of the boats, his loud voice carrying out, and the first years all ducked low into their boats, not wanting to be the one to fall into the lake.

They came to an underground docking area, and all climbed out of the boats. James felt his boat rock violently as a went to climb out, and if it wasn't for getting a hold of Fred's new Hogwarts robes, he would have landed in the water.

They walked up the steps behind Hagrid and James watched intently as Hagrid's giant hand was raised and knocked on the door.

James felt himself take an involuntary step back as the door swung open, but let out relieved sigh when he saw who it was on the other side.

Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor house stood in the door way, his magenta robes were thrown over his shoulders as though in a rush, and he had an ancient frog sitting on his shoulder. The frog let out a giant burp, and then leaped away.

Neville sighed as he watched it leap away, before turning back to the students.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, thank you Hagrid," he greeted, smiling.

**Authors Note**: Again, yeah!!. Well, you have now reached the end of chapter one. Get to reviewing for your brilliant God. Thanks :D


End file.
